


Fairy Tail 5 Sentence Challenge

by mdelpin



Series: Tumblr Requests [13]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Blanket Stealing, Devil Slayer Magic, F/F, Feelings Realization, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Character Death, Near Death, Pining, prank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/pseuds/mdelpin
Summary: A series of writing exercises to try to learn that not everything I write has to be an epic ;). I was doing it on Tumblr but you can leave a request in the comments if you wish.Might also include random drabbles...This collection will hold the requests that are not Gray x  Natsu
Relationships: Bickslow/Freed Justine, Cobra | Erik/Jellal Fernandes, Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss, Gildarts Clive/Silver Fullbuster, Gray Fullbuster & Lyon Vastia, Loke/Lyon Vastia, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster & Erza Scarlet
Series: Tumblr Requests [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301306
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales





	1. Lyon & Gray - Devil Slayer Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request  
> Prompt: Lyon and Gray BROTP, angsty? Maybe something to do with his devil slayer magic
> 
> Want to talk with me about Fairy Tail, other animes, writing, or my stories? Click on the link to join our discord [The Unholy Trinity](https://discord.gg/SeB7uyK8Rm)!

“Why are you hiding up here?” Lyon asked as he reached the top of Mt. Hakobe, trying to inflect some playfulness into his voice but failing. He’d been concerned ever since Natsu had come to Lamia Scale to get him, telling him of how Gray had been isolating himself more and more ever since his father had gifted him with that strange magic before dying.

“Damn dragon couldn’t leave things alone, could he?” Gray groaned, although there was no real heat behind his words, and Lyon was about to retort with something to tease his brother about his boyfriend but ended up frowning instead, noticing as inky tendrils began to work their way up Gray’s arm, seemingly in response to Lyon’s presence.

“Stay back!” Lyon could see the panic in his brother’s eyes and the strain in his muscles as he fought off the magic’s advance.

“It’s just magic, Gray, it comes from the same source as the one that Ur taught us,” Lyon smiled encouragingly, moving closer to show he wasn’t worried, although he was rather surprised Gray’s magic would respond to him in that way, “I know you don’t trust it, but I trust you to get it under control, now let’s start from the beginning, I’m sure between the two of us we can figure this out.”

Lyon got into his molding stance and began to run them through the exercises Ur had drilled into them so many years ago and Gray immediately fell into the old patterns, his shoulders visibly relaxing and the inky tendrils receding down his arm once again.


	2. Erza x Mirajane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from @nbimg   
> Prompt: Erzajane
> 
> This one went long :)

The only time Mira and Erza had gone on a job together hadn’t turned out great. They had been sent to protect the ex Council member Crawford Seam from the threat of Tartaros, and well, they’d managed to get themselves drugged and captured in the process. However, before that embarrassing conclusion, they had been able to fight together, and that had been incredible. 

None of their opponents had been a match for their fierceness. And in that brief moment, before the drug lulled her into a forced sleep (which, of course, was the only reason they had been defeated), Erza had a bit of a revelation.

As much as she approved of the mild-mannered personality Mira had developed after Lisanna’s death, she had actually missed the wild, sassy girl who didn’t give a damn what anyone thought of her. The one who would taunt Erza every chance she got.

And that was very surprising to Erza because had you asked her before that shared battle what she had thought of younger Mira, she would have sworn up and down that she absolutely loathed her.

It’s not to say Erza didn’t think the younger Mira couldn’t have used some improvement, because let’s face it, there were some significant issues there. But the changed Mira had been too docile, almost like a completely different person. And it had been painful for Erza to watch the transformation knowing there was nothing she could do to help. 

In that time, Mira grew into a beautiful woman. There was not a single person in Magnolia and probably all of Fiore who would dispute that fact, and Erza wasn’t blind.

While Erza would readily agree that Mira was beautiful, she would also have to admit that it wasn’t until that Crawford Seam disaster that she began to find her attractive. To see both aspects of Mira’s personality combined with her magic had been breathtaking, and dare she say it? Sexy.

The only problem was that Erza didn’t really have any experience with dating, and as much as she liked Mira, she was also afraid of how the takeover mage would react to her newfound infatuation. 

So every day, Erza declared her love in the only way she knew how. She sat at the guild’s bar and ordered a piece of strawberry cake. She’d let herself bask in the sunshine of Mira’s smile and hoped that someday she’d find the courage to finally ask her out.


	3. Bickslow x Freed - Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Akiko_Natsuko on Tumblr  
> Prompt: BixFreed - Forgiveness

It had been days since their last mission, one which they had finished successfully but had resulted in Bickslow losing one of his babies. 

“I’m so sorry,” Freed bowed formally, and it looked to Bickslow as though the apology wasn’t just directed at him but also at his babies, and the action was so typical of his boyfriend that it caused the first hint of a smile to cross his lips since the incident. 

“We’ve been over this, there’s nothing to forgive,” Bickslow removed his visor and placed it on the table tiredly, wanting Freed to see the truth in his eyes when he spoke his next words, “I didn’t ask Peppe to help you, he went on his own.” 

Freed’s eyes widened in shock and Bickslow was quick to sit him down on his lap and hold him against his chest as the rune mage’s body began to shake slightly at the revelation. 

“You are the only one that has ever seen my babies as anything more than a magical tool, you read to them, play with them and they love you for it, so when Peppe saw that you were in danger, he wanted to help.” 

“And yes, I’m a little sad, but Freed, if Peppe hadn’t done what he did, then you wouldn’t be here right now, and that is something I’m not ready for,” Bickslow kissed the top of Freed’s head softly and sighed contentedly when Freed leaned into him, they stayed this way for hours, still shaken by the close call they’d had. 


	4. Jellal x Erik - Quit hogging all the blankets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on Tumblr by watcher-ofthe-sky  
> Prompt: Quit hogging all the blankets  
> Pairing: Jellal x Erik

“You do realize I can hear your thoughts, right?” Erik muttered sleepily to Jellal as he pulled the blankets back to his side of the bed. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jellal replied, attempting to look innocent even as he pulled the blankets back to his side and examined Erik, who was only wearing a pair of boxers.

“You’re unbelievable,” Erik scoffed, although a smirk played at the corner of his lips as he removed his last article of clothing.

“What are you doing?” Jellal balked in outrage.

“Oh please! I told you, I can hear your thoughts,” Erik rolled his eyes, grabbing the blankets from around Jellal and throwing them on the floor, “Maybe next time quit hogging all the blankets and just tell me you want me to fuck you, like a normal person.”


	5. Natsu & Gray & Erza - I Don't Know About You Guys, but I Feel Fabulous!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on Tumblr by watcher-ofthe-sky  
> Pairing: Natsu & Gray & Erza   
> Prompt: I don't know about you guys, but I feel fabulous!

Ages: Natsu (12) & Gray (12) & Erza (13) 

Like most strange things that happened in Gray’s life, it began with one of Natsu’s harebrained ideas.

They had just watched Erza leave the guild with her head held high but anyone who knew her as well as Natsu and Gray did could tell that tears were imminent. Both boys immediately glared at the other girls in the guild, who had once again excluded their friend from their girly spa day. Neither one really understood what was involved in these outings but they knew Erza desperately wanted to be a part of them.

Natsu’s fists were already blazing, itching for a fight but Gray shook his head at him and for once the dragonslayer listened, eyes suddenly lighting with purpose. He grabbed Gray by the arm and dragged him to the girliest place either had ever entered, both spending their remaining jewels on products they barely understood after explaining the situation to the shopkeeper.

They ran to the river, finding a teary Erza sitting by its edge as expected. By then Natsu’s bizarre excitement had rubbed off on Gray.

“Erza, Erza!” they shouted, excitedly showing her their purchases while exclaiming, “We’re having a spa day!”

They spent a pleasant afternoon covering themselves in all sorts of strange smelling goop, trying to follow the shopkeeper’s instructions as best they could but knowing they probably messed some of it up.

Hours later they sat in the sun, contentedly waiting for the nail polish they had just applied on each other to dry. The colors were bright and garish, Natsu had picked them after all, but when Natsu declared, “I don’t know about you guys, but I feel fabulous!” all Gray had to do was peer at Erza’s radiant smile to agree.

He did indeed feel fabulous.


	6. Natsu & Gray & Erza - Train Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @sonteirenda on Tumblr  
> Prompt: Train Food

It was a sad fact of Natsu’s life that he suffered from horrible motion sickness, if it were up to him he would walk everywhere, but every time his team took a job that was far away Natsu would be forced to get on that dreaded contraption they called a train.

He would always put up a fight though, hoping this would be the time his friends would take pity on him, but no, invariably Erza would punch him in the gut to get him inside, while Gray would take the opportunity to tease him mercilessly, knowing he couldn’t easily retaliate.

Yes, Natsu hated trains, how could he not when even his favorite thing in the world betrayed him while he was trapped in its clutches, the smell of food, which would usually have him salivating ended up making him retch out the window. Although, this didn’t seem to ever keep his friends from ordering from the food cart, adding an extra level of misery to the experience.

This time though, Wendy had cast her Troia spell on him and he was thrilled to find he was finally able to enjoy a ride for once, he was even more surprised to see Gray and Erza share a look before ordering one of everything on the cart and presenting it to him with bright smiles.

Too bad the Troia spell didn’t last long….


	7. Gray & Lyon - Gray attacks Lyon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Tumblr request  
> Pairing: Lyon & Gray  
> Prompt: Gray loses control of his magic and attacks Lyon

Lyon, Natsu, and Gray had been working a job, attempting to take out a dark guild that used a combination of illusion and mind control magic to force the townspeople to do their bidding; on the way there Lyon had even jokingly remarked that he fully expected Natsu to be taken over, but he’d never once thought it would happen to his brother.

“What are you doing?!” Lyon shouted as Gray advanced towards him unexpectedly, the inky tendrils creeping up the left side of his body, making his brother look like a monster from one of the horror lacrimas they’d watched with Ur when they were younger.

And like those same monsters, Gray seemed to have lost all control of his faculties “Must destroy the demon,” Gray replied, repeating the words over and over in a chilling monotone.

“I’m not a demon, Gray, it’s just me, Lyon,” Lyon pleaded, trying desperately to get through whatever spell his foster brother was under, “This isn’t you, you have to listen to me, fight it off! ”

But Gray gave no indication he heard, already casting his first spell as he continued to move towards him, and with no Natsu in sight, Lyon had no choice but to fight him, knowing by this point he might die if he didn’t, and with a broken cry, he shifted into his molding stance.


	8. Silver x Gildarts - First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by jinx13gxa on Tumblr

Gildarts could barely contain his snorts as he watched the little boy strip off his clothing and run away from the teacher who was determined to get him dressed again. He cheered him on silently, admiring the kid’s indomitable spirit as he glanced around at all the other parents who were there for the first day of school, wondering which one this particular urchin belonged to.

He almost lost it when he saw the dark-haired man who rushed in after the boy, apparently named Gray, yelling at him to put on his clothes right this second, somehow oblivious to the fact that he had also lost his own shirt at some point. The teacher was red-faced, trying to keep her eyes from admiring the half-naked man in front of her, and Gildarts couldn’t blame her one bit, for he was quite the sight.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched his daughter, Cana, grab the clothes from the frozen teacher and walk over to the little boy.

“Gray, clothes,” Cana’s voice was calm, her tone one of fond annoyance as if she had repeated this ritual many times before.

Much to his amusement, Gray didn’t even question her authority; just grabbed the clothes and put them back on before running off to play with her.

“That’s your daughter, huh,” Gildarts turned to see the previously half-naked man, who had sadly found his shirt, walk up to him with a smile, “She must be pretty tough to get my son to listen to her like that.”

Gildarts chuckled, “She’s something alright.”

“I’m Silver Fullbuster,” the man offered his hand, and when Gildarts shook it, he noticed right away there was no wedding ring.

“Gildarts Clive,” he replied, still holding on to Silver’s hand, making sure to use his most flirtatious grin to see what might happen, “I’m usually the only dad at these things, glad to finally have some company.”

“Oh, I have a feeling we’ll be seeing a lot of each other,” Silver winked before reclaiming his hand and giving him a friendly wave.

Gildarts couldn’t wait, he had a feeling this was going to be one hell of a year.


	9. Lyon x Loke - Prank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Jinx13gxa on Tumblr

It had all started as a harmless prank, a way for Lyon to get back at Gray for not telling him about his relationship with Natsu. He'd wanted his foster brother to get a taste of how hurt he’d been to find out something so important from the cover of a Sorcerer’s Weekly of all places, the way the two had been caught kissing leaving no doubt as to the truth of it.

Lyon couldn’t remember who had come up with the idea first, him or Loke, and he didn’t care. It was the product of an accidental meeting at some bar, each nursing their own wounds. They began to meet clandestinely at first, laughing as they imagined Gray’s face when they told him of their relationship, then slowly acting the part. 

Whether they were taking leisurely walks while holding hands or sharing stories of their very different words, spending time with Loke was effortless. His flirtatious smile and mischievous eyes made Lyon’s heart race in response, and though he tried to hide it behind his usual glacial demeanor, he had a feeling Loke knew. That he could feel it in the way, Lyon surrendered to his burning kiss or the way he was never quite ready to part ways. But Loke never said anything, making Lyon wonder how the celestial spirit really felt about him.

Loke was waiting for him at the Magnolia train station, and Lyon couldn’t be sure, but he thought he’d seen him pacing the length of the platform. He ignored the strange behavior, too busy with thoughts of how Gray would react to their news to really worry about anything else.

They began the short walk to Fairy Tail, hands lacing together naturally until Loke pulled them to a stop before the guild doors.

“What if I don’t want this to end?” He asked, the urgency in his voice catching Lyon entirely by surprise.

“Then I guess you’re stuck with me,” Lyon grinned, feeling almost giddy by the words he had not been expecting to hear.

“I can live with that,” Loke remarked, caressing Lyon’s face gently before pulling him into a kiss, one that felt more earnest than any of the others they’d shared before. How long they held that kiss, neither could say as it was interrupted by a loud cry.

“Lyon?!” Gray’s confused outburst was immediately followed by Natsu’s loud laughter.

“I told you Loke smelled like your brother.”  
It had started out as nothing more than a harmless prank, but it grew to become their whole world.


End file.
